


Amor a la distancia [One-Shot]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Romance, Sadness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Title: Amor a la distanciaCategory: Anime/Manga » Death NoteAuthor: N3k00Ch4nLanguage: Spanish.Rating: Rated: TGenre: Angst/DramaWords: 1,956----------Jamas podre decirle lo que siento por él, él solo me vera como su "Amiga" y nada más.Ya sé que él tiene Novia, pero me da celos verlos juntos, yo quisiera estar en su lugar/ me gustaría que me dijera cosas lindas y me abrazara como lo hace con ella.Tercer Songfic de Death Note [Neko P.O.V]





	Amor a la distancia [One-Shot]

No hay caso, por mas que lo intente nunca podre hacer realidad lo que tanto quiero. Él no me vera como otra cosa, solo me vera como su "Amiga" y nada más. Ya sé que él tiene una novia, pero me dan celos verlo con ella. ella no se lo merece... ¡Yo si! pero no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos, él no siente lo mismo por mi.

_You're on the phone_   
_with your girlfriend_   
_she's upset_   
_she's going off about_   
_something that you said_   
_she doesn't get your humor_   
_like I do_

Odio verlos juntos, odio que el la abraze, le diga cosas lindas, quisiera ser ella para que me abrace, me bese y me diga cosas lindas. pero no...eso nunca pasara, yo solo tengo que conformarme con mirarlo desde lejos.

Después de todo él nunca sabrá lo que siento por él, estoy totalmente segura de que si le digo lo que siento dejara de ser mi amigo y es por eso que trato de ocultarlo cuando lo veo con ella y cuando tengo celos de los dos.

-Oye Neko-Me dijo Matt, si ese es el nombre del chico que tanto amo y que tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento por él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte indiferente, ya que por lo visto estaba con su novia

-¿Estás bien? Te noto rara últimamente-Dijo Matt

-Si, Si ¡estoy muy bien!-Dije yo soltando una risa falsa

-¡Ok! solo quería confirmarlo, escucha me tengo que ir, voy a salir con mi novia-Dijo el abrazando a la chica-Nos vemos luego-

-Claro, diviértanse-Dije yo

-No te prometo devolvértelo antes-Dijo la chica abrazando a Matty y mirándome con odio, los dos se alejan

-Lo que tu digas...Perra-Dije entre dientes para que no me escuchara.

_I'm in my room_   
_it's a typical tuesday night_   
_I'm listening to the kind of music_   
_she doesn't like_   
_she'll never know your story_   
_like I do_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella y no yo? siempre me pregunto eso, que le vio a esa chica para que este con ella...cada vez que lo veo con ella siento que se me clava una flecha en mi corazón de por si ya herido y agujereado.

Ademas esa chica me odia, sabe que yo también estoy enamorada de Matt, pero ella trata de hacer lo posible para que no me acerque a el. ella no sabe casi nada de Matt, ella sale con el porque le parece lindo, si yo fuera ella y estuviera en su lugar, por lo menos intentaría hacerlo feliz y no salir con el todo porque es lindo, bueno...Matt es lindo pero yo lo quiero por su forma de ser, pero el parece no notar la diferencia entre su novia y yo. yo ya encontré las cosas que tenemos Matt y yo en común:

**1) A los dos no nos gusta salir mucho a la vida real**

Eso era cierto, su novia nunca quería estar encerrada con él en su habitación, es más siempre le insiste y le insiste que salgan a algún lado hasta que el accede.

**2) Vivimos encerrados en nuestras habitaciones, yo leyendo mangas y el con sus videojuegos**

Eso también era cierto, a veces yo iba a su habitación a verlo jugar o para leer Mangas y conversar un rato sobre ciertos temas que nos gustan.

_she wears short skirts_   
_I wear T-shirts_   
_she's cheer captain_   
_and i'm on the bleachers_   
_dreaming about the day_   
_when you wake up and find_   
_that what you're looking for_   
_has been here the whole time_

Sigo sin poder creerme que él quiera tanto a su novia, sabiendo lo insistente y molesta que es. no entiendo como la soporta, él debería salir con alguien mas... como yo por ejemplo, a los dos nos gustan más o menos las mismas cosas. Él dice que me quiere pero a las pocas horas lo veo con ella y su... y su ropa de muñequita ¬_¬ yo odio a las chicas que se visten así.

Yo me visto más varonil, siempre uso jeans, remeras negras, ropa oscura, mi gorro con orejas de gato, etc y por mucho que me arregle nunca lograré llamar su atención.

_If you could see_   
_that i'm the one_   
_who understands you_   
_been here all along_   
_so why can't you_   
_see you belong with me_   
_you belong with me._

_walking the streets_   
_with you and your worn out jeans_   
_I can't help thinking_   
_this is how it ought to be_   
_laughing on a park bench_   
_thinking to myself_   
_hey, isn't this easy?_

Un día sentí que apareció un rayo de sol en mi vida, o mejor dicho una luz fluorescente xD, Matty se había peleado con su novia y estaba un poco mal por ello y yo para animarlo decidí sacarlo afuera un rato, salir y conversar como lo hacíamos antes, ahora él no tenia mucho tiempo debido a que casi siempre salia con su novia.

_and you've got a smile_   
_that could light up this whole town_   
_I haven't seen it in awhile_   
_since she brought you down_   
_you say you're fine_   
_I know you better than that_   
_hey what you doing_   
_with a girl like that?_

Llegamos a un lugar tranquilo y nos sentamos a conversar, el no parecía muy animado.

-Matt-Dije yo-Escucha sé que estas enojado y triste porque te peleaste con tu novia pero...mira el lado positivo, quizás las cosas mejoren-

-No lo creo-Dijo él-ella me dijo que no quería hablarme-

-No le creas-Dije yo riéndome-Ella dice eso pero yo pienso que volverá suplicando que vuelvan a estar juntos y te pedirá perdón-

-Tienes razón-Sonríe como diciendo "Ya estoy bien"-Debo ir a verla y arreglar las cosas con ella- me abraza-Gracias Neko, ¡eres una gran amiga!-

-De nada-Correspondí a su abrazo sonrojada-Ahora ve que no hay mucho tiempo-

_she wears high heels_   
_I wear sneakers_   
_she's cheer captain_   
_I'm on the bleachers_   
_dreaming about the day_   
_when you wake up and find_   
_that what you're looking for_   
_has been here the whole time_

Estaba por irse pero recordé que estaba preparada para confesarme, quería decirle a Matt lo que sentía por el.

-¡Matty!-Dije yo-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué sucede Neko?-Me pregunto mirándome, yo me puse nerviosa y me sonroje de golpe.

-Eeeh...No, no es nada...ve a solucionar las cosas con tu novia-Dije yo poniendo una sonrisa falsa-¡suerte!-

-Gracias-Dicho eso salio corriendo.

Baje la mirada y me di un facepalm mental, no podía creer que no se lo haya dicho...  **¡** **Estúpida!**  ahora él volverá con su novia y de seguro no tendrás otra oportunidad para confesarte.

* * *

Pasaron tres meses, hasta que recibí una noticia que me destruyo el corazón y me bajo el alma al suelo.

Matt nos había reunido a mi, a Mello (Su mejor amigo) y a Near, tenia algo importante que decirnos. sea lo que sea no me importaba escucharlo.

-Bueno chicos...-Dijo Matt tratando de no sonar nervioso-Los reuní aquí porque tengo algo importante para decirles...y espero que lo tomen bien y no se molesten conmigo-

-¿Qué es lo que vas a decirnos?-Preguntó Mello

-¿Acaso te vas a casar con tu novia o algo asi?-Pregunto Near, yo decidí ignorar la pregunta de Near, sinceramente ya no me importaba si Matt quería hacer eso o no.

-No, verán...-Dijo Matt-Hable con ella ayer y...decidimos dar el siguiente paso...yo...me voy a ir a vivir con ella, así que ya no estaré por aquí-

_If you could see_   
_that I'm the one_   
_who understands you_   
_been here all along_   
_so why can't you_   
_see you belong with me_   
_standing by and_   
_waiting at your backdoor_   
_all this time_   
_how could you not know_   
_baby_   
_you belong with me_   
_you belong with me._

Al escuchar eso reaccione, y me levante de mi lugar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dije yo-¡No puedes irte! ¡eres mi amigo!-

-Lo sé Neko, pero la desición esta tomada y no hay vuelta atrás-Dijo Matt-No te preocupes puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras-

-No sera lo mismo estar aquí sin ti, Matty-Dije yo deprimida-Te voy a echar de menos-

-Yo igual Neko-Se acerca a Mello-Bien...te voy a extrañar amigo-

-Igual yo-Dijo Mello

Se acerca a Near y se arrodilla delante de él.

-¿Te piensas que no te voy a echar de menos?-Dijo el revolviendole el pelo a Near-Claro que si, y...cuida bien de Mello ¿si?-

-Claro que lo haré-Dijo Near.

Se acerca y me ve a mi, yo desvié la mirada al piso.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir?-Me preguntó

-No...Nada, solo...espero que estés bien y...ojala que seas feliz viviendo con tu novia-dije yo tratando de no llorar

_oh, I remember you driving to my house_   
_in the middle of the night_   
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_   
_when you know you're about to cry_   
_and I know your favorite songs_   
_and you tell me about your dreams_   
_think I know where you belong_   
_think I know it's with me_

* * *

A la noche caminaba por las instalaciones del SPK, no tenia sueño, no quería irme a dormir, no aun, me sentía sola sin Matt andando por ahí o jugando videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Neko-Ese era Near, habia salido para verme-¿Estás bien? ¿pasa algo?-

-Si-Dije yo a punto de llorar-Extraño a Matt, el se fue...se fue y nunca más lo volveré a ver, me siento sola sin l éaquí, apenas se fue a hacer su nueva vida con su novia y yo me siento mal, no sé que hacer-

_can't you see_   
_that i'm the one_   
_who understands you_   
_been here all along_   
_so why can't you see?_   
_you belong with me._

-Neko-Dijo Near acercándose-No soy bueno en esto pero...no te pongas triste ¿sabes algo? antes de irse Matt me dijo que te quería y que en realidad nunca quiso irse, su novia lo obligo a dejarnos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dije yo, sentí las lagrimas caer por mis ojos y abraze a mi amigo-¡Hija de puta! ¿Así que su plan era separarnos a Matt y a mi? Pues...pues...Lo hizo bastante bien-Me seco las lagrimas y dejo de abrazarlo-Quería verme sufrir, lo logro, quería verme llorar, lo consiguió, ahora Matty esta lejos de aquí y ya no lo veré nunca más-salí corriendo dejando a Near solo.

Llegue a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mi, puse una de mis manos en mis ojos, los cerré dejando que cayeran las lagrimas y descargara toda mi tristeza, me apoye contra la pared, me senté y abraze mis rodillas con fuerza. llore hasta que no di más, estaba arrepentida.

Arrepentida por no haber peleado antes por Matt.

Arrepentida por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por él.

Arrepentida por no detenerlo cuando iba a reconciliarse con su novia.

_have you ever thought_   
_just maybe_   
_you belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

Ahora estaba todo totalmente claro, había perdido a Matty para siempre, jamás podre decirle lo que siento, él nunca sabrá que lo amo con todo mi corazón, que sé muchas cosas sobre él que su novia no sabe, tendré que conformarme con un simple abrazo, un saludo y que me sonría... y verlo desde lejos salir con alguien más, después de todo como dije antes esto es solo un simple...

**Amor a la distancia.**


End file.
